More and more there is a problem, in urban areas especially, caused by animal excrement. This is an environmental problem, a health problem and a public works problem. There is a great need for solving same. Solutions in the past have been to dump excrement in the gutter and have it washed down the storm sewers when it rains or by street cleaning apparatus.
Heretofore animal toilets have been devised. Prior art, however have been of unduly complicated design and frighten and endanger dogs. They are practically unworkable without constant maintenance and some require electrical power with the resultant expense and danger. Some also require moving parts that wear out and must be replaced. They are not vandal proof and the existing art is subject to stoppages, freeze ups, and are not practical for solving the public needs for inexpensive, sanitary, fool proof removal of dog feces and urine and are a danger to dogs and their owners.